Y despues del final,¿qué sigue?
by Lil.c.antas
Summary: Luffy y sus nakamas ha encontrado el One Piece,¿significa esto el final de sus aventura? Atte:Subi otro con el mismo nombre, pero tenia algunos fallos lo he bajado y lo he vuelto a subir sin fallos


**Estoy aprovechando, breves momentos libres entre historias para ir mejorandolas, esta vez ha sido el turno de esta. Básicamente solo he mejorado, creo, la narración y algunas faltas ortográficas. **

**Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece.**

* * *

><p>El One Piece: todo aquel que ha osado llamarse pirata ha ido en su busca surcando los mares. Mas, su fama no se limitaba a los bucaneros, cualquier persona lo conocía. Habían oído de él, a quién perteneció y por qué fue el motivo de aquella Era de los Piratas.<p>

Aquel tesoro ,que según dicen quien lo encuentre sera el próximo rey de los piratas, ya fue encontrado...

"Yo seré el próximo rey de los piratas". Aquellas palabras resonaban en la mente de Sombrero de Paja. Tantas batallas ganadas, tanto esfuerzo y sacrificio; por fin había lo había encontrado.

Luffy, junto a sus nakamas, lo habían conseguido. Encontraron el legendario tesoro. Cada uno de ellos cumplió sus sueños; sin embargo, en contra de lo que se pudiera pensar, en la cubierta de su barco no había celebración alguna. En el ambiente se respiraba un aire de tristeza pues sabían que ya no les quedaba ningún motivo por el que seguir juntos.

Querían volver con sus familiar, amigos o simplemente con las personas que eran importantes para ellos y habían dejado atrás para cumplir lo que tanto quería; no obstante, tras todo lo que habían pasado juntos ya no eran compañeros, no, ahora eran una familia.

En el barco cada uno andaba sumido en sus pensamientos. La navegante echada de menos a su hermana y Genzo, quería volver ha estar con ellos; sin embargo no quería separase de sus amigos.

Usopp pensaba en Kaya y en todos los habitantes de la aldea, anhelaba volver a pasar con ellos ratos en lo que contaba inverosímiles historia; mas tenía la certeza de que extrañaría a todos sus nakamas si regresaba.

El pequeño Chooper miraba el mar con melancolía, por fin había encontrado personas que lo aceptaban como era, no quería separarse de ellos.

Tanto Sanji, Franky como Brook echaban de menos a una persona o, en el caso del esqueleto, a un animal. Comprendía que ahora que todo terminó volverían con ellos; aunque no sentían la dicha que imaginaban al saber que volverían.

Por su parte Zorro, el único motivo que tenía para regresar era su intención de querer encargarse de la escuela de kendo, simplemente por ayudar al que fue su maestro.

Quizás Robin era la que más sentía que aquello finalizara, pues no tenía a nadie que esperara su regreso ni un lugar donde volver. Estaría sola de nuevo.

—Nami, pon rumbo a la entrada de Gran Line— ordenó de pronto sacando a los tripulantes de sus divagaciones.

Todos quedaron atónitos al escuchar las palabras de su capitán, ¿cómo era posible que ya quisiera volver?¿Estaba bromeando? No podía ser que él, quien tanto empeño había puesto en reunirles, en mantenerles juntos quisiera finalizar el viaje de regresó tan pronto.

—Luffy,¿ estás seguro de lo que dices?— preguntó dubitativa la aludida.

—Por supuesto— sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

—Pe...pero eso significa que...

—Eso no significa nada— la interrumpió— A la entrada de Gran Line y...—guardó silencio mientras miraba a cada unos de sus nakamas,aquellos con quien había vivido sus aventuras y cumplido su sueño—...desde allí viviremos nuevas aventuras— sentenció decidido.

No entendían lo que su capitán les quería decir con aquello. Finalmente había encontrado el One Piece, ¿acaso no había sido ese el motivo por el que había empezado todo? Y si ya lo habían conseguido , ¿qué nuevas aventuras iban a vivir? Después del fina, ¿qué sigue?

—No lo recordáis.— aún sonriente, se percató del asombro de sus nakamas— El viejo de la entrada, dijo que una vez que el Log Pose capta las ondas magnéticas de una isla debes ir hacia esa isla. Pero...¿y las otras islas que hay? No las hemos visitado, tenemos que hacerlo y vivir nuevas aventuras, mantener nuestros sueños...Además yo ya tengo un nuevo sueño...— tomó aire— ¡MANTENER A MIS NAKAMAS UNIDOS!— gritó eufórico.

Centraron sus miradas en el chico de cabello azabache contagiados por su sonrisa, es cierto, después de todo aquel final no ha sido más que el comienzo de sus nuevas aventuras.


End file.
